This present disclosure relates to horizontal axis shrouded fluid turbines. In particular, the shrouded fluid turbines include two shrouds, a turbine shroud and an ejector shroud. An impeller is located in the annulus between the turbine shroud and the ejector shroud to extract energy from fluid passing between the two shrouds. Fluid flows through the turbine shroud and bypasses the impeller. Low-energy fluid exiting the impeller is mixed with other high-energy fluid streams to improve the efficiency of the fluid turbine energy extraction system. The fluid turbines may be used to extract energy from fluids such as air (i.e. wind) or water. The aerodynamic principles of a mixer ejector wind turbine also apply to hydrodynamic principles of a mixer ejector water turbine.
In this regard, wind turbines usually contain a propeller-like device, termed the “impeller”, which is faced into a moving air stream. As the air hits the impeller, the air produces a force on the impeller in such a manner as to cause the impeller to rotate about its center. The impeller is directly connected to an electricity generator or indirectly connected through linkages such as gears, belts, chains or other means. Such turbines are used for generating electricity and powering batteries. Conventional horizontal axis wind turbines (HAWTs) used for power generation have two to five open blades arranged like a propeller, the blades being mounted to a horizontal shaft attached to a gear box which drives a power generator. HAWTs will not exceed the Betz limit of 59.3% efficiency in capturing the potential energy of the wind passing through it. HAWTs are also heavy, requiring substantial support and increasing transport costs of the components. It would be desirable to increase the efficiency of a fluid turbine by collecting additional energy from the fluid.